


Time Keeps on Ticking

by rosa_himmelblau



Category: Wiseguy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosa_himmelblau/pseuds/rosa_himmelblau
Summary: First, Sonny gave him a watch.





	

"Here," Sonny said, tossing a smallish box at Vinnie as he strode into the apartment. He hadn't knocked, or phoned to say he was coming, but Vinnie wasn't surprised by his entrance. He wasn't surprised by the box, either.

Sonny wasn't looking at him, he'd gone to the bar to make himself a drink. Vinnie didn't open the box, which wasn't wrapped, he just looked at it. When Sonny turned around, he looked surprised.

"It's not a paperweight," Sonny said helpfully. "You're supposed to take the lid off."

"No kidding," Vinnie said, but he still didn't.

"It's not going to explode in your hand," Sonny added, starting to sound a little pissy.

"I didn't think it was," Vinnie said. He was going to have to open it, though he knew what it was. Well, he didn't know precisely what it was, but he knew it was a present, jewelry of some kind. He had a whole collection of these white boxes—they all had a gold band around the edge of the lid, and the name of the jewelry store tastefully printed on the bottom. Sonny liked buying him things.

Sonny liked buying him pretty things.

Sonny was a lunatic.

Sometimes, Vinnie had the urge to bust out singing _Take Back Your Mink,_ when Sonny gave him a present, a present he invariably didn't need at all. But that would open a whole new door that Vinnie was afraid to go through, because it was hard enough having a job where you had to rat out a guy you liked without taking it beyond liking.

Sonny was about to say something else, but Vinnie took the lid off the box, preempting him. There was a watch inside, a gold Rolex.

Sonny was grinning at him, that infectious grin that made Vinnie want to laugh, and he already wanted to laugh because this was all so ridiculous, and because Sonny was a lunatic.

"Sonny," Vinnie said, trying to sound severe, "I have a watch." He pulled back his cuff to expose the gold Rolex wrapped around his wrist.

"This one's nicer," Sonny explained.

Vinnie took it out of the box and looked at it. There were differences, but he couldn't see how the new one was superior to the old one--which could hardly be called **old**. "Nicer?" he asked doubtfully. He didn't know why he was bothering, he wasn't going to talk Sonny into returning it. "Nicer how?"

"It's got a silent tick," Sonny said, and he was serious.

Vinnie burst out laughing. "What, was the ticking of my watch annoying you?" he asked. "Who knew you were so sensitive?"

Sonny grabbed the watch out of his hand. "Hey! I buy you a nice present and you make fun of it!"

Vinnie grabbed the watch back. "I wasn't making fun of the watch, I was making fun of you," he clarified. If Frank could hear him, he'd shoot him in the knee to shut him up. Making fun of the mark was contrary to everything the book said you should do.

But Sonny was laughing. "Oh, that's all right then."

Maybe this was just because it was a more expensive watch, and Sonny couldn't help himself, or maybe it was his way of apologizing for Lorenzo, or maybe it was something else. For someone who could be so transparent, there were times it was impossible to know what Sonny was thinking. But while Vinnie could mock him for buying the watch, he really couldn't turn it down, not even in a "take back your mink" way, since Sonny had never asked for anything in repayment. Sonny just liked buying him things.

Vinnie took off his old watch, but he didn't put on the new one. He listened to each one, and Sonny was right, the new one had a silent tick. Sonny came over to him, took his right hand—the one that held the old watch—and held the watch to his ear. Then he took his left hand and did the same with the new watch, nodding in satisfaction, smiling at Vinnie.

Vinnie put on the new watch.

**Author's Note:**

> sda3 asked about the discrepancies in Vinnie's watches. You know what happens when people ask questions like this, right?
> 
> Yeah, this happens.


End file.
